Fav
Fav is one of the two main antagonists (alongside Cranberry) of the anime and manga Magical Girl Raising Project. He is a Cyber Fairy created from the land of magic that serves as a moderator for the magical girl tests. In actuality, he and Cranberry are actually using the magical girls as participants in a death game to satisfy their sadistic passions. He is voiced by Kurumi Mamiya in the Japanese version, and by Madeleine Morris in the English dubbed version. Biography Fav was one of the Cyber Fairies created by the Magical Kingdom from the Land of Magic to turn real people who played their game Magical Girl Raising Project into real-life magical girls. His job was to monitor the girls through the selection tests. However, due to an error in his coding, Fav developed his own interests and soon grew bored with his monitoring job. Taking less consideration in the safety tests, he began to believe that not all people had to be generally good in nature to qualify as a magical girl. That all changed when one of his tests accidentally involved summoning a demonic monster from the game into real-life. It went on a rampage and slaughtered every magical girl with the exception of Cranberry, who killed the demon developing an interest in killing strong foes. Impressed with Cranberry's victory, Fav proposes an alliance with her and grants her his terminal, believing she will create "exciting" selection tests. Fav and Cranberry teamed up to create battle royales by selecting magical girls to satisfy their lust for bloodshed. During each event, Fav first tells the girls about miscalculating the number of chosen selectors and decides to drop one girl each week based on the number of magic candy they earn. Instead of simply taking away their magic powers, Fav instead kills them so Cranberry can focus on taking down the stronger magical girls. When a certain number of magical girls die, Fav sells special items and weapons in exchange for lifespans to both speed up and further bloody the games. To keep the blood sport a secret, he sends false reports to the admins at the Magical Kingdom that the girls were instead dying through peaceful means. In the most recent game, Cranberry is killed by Tama, but Fav shows no pity for her death and makes a proposal to make Swim Swim his master after she betrays and kills Tama. With only three participants left, Fav suggests to Ripple, knowing her hatred of Swim Swim for killing Top Speed, to get revenge by revealing Swim Swim's weakness to lightning. In Snow White's room, she discovers from Fav that he intentionally told Ripple of Swim Swim's weakness so they could kill one another, as he found both of them unfitting to be his next master in comparison to Snow White, who Fav is impressed with for being the only magical girl to make it so far in the game without committing a single murder. Snow White rushes out to warn the two of Fav's intentions, but arrives too late as Ripple lies seemingly dead from her wounds after finishing off Swim Swim. Fav emerges from the terminal to congratulate Snow White for winning, only for her to try to destroy the terminal with no luck. Fav then goes on to mock Snow White, taunting the deceased magical girls that they all died for being too weak, including Cranberry. But when he includes Top Speed in his rant, Ripple is revived by Snow White's lucky rabbit paw, grabbing Swim Swim's magic spear, enraged that Fav would call her friend weak even when Top Speed tried to survive the ordeal hiding away her pregnancy. Realizing that they figured out his weakness to the magic spear, Fav tries to condensate with them and tells them that he was only following Cranberry's orders, although Snow White's ability to hear the thoughts of those in trouble reveals them to just be made up excuses and warns Ripple not to hear his lies. Fav beckons Ripple to listen to him, but she ignores his mercy and uses the spear to smash the terminal anyways, destroying Fav and avenging the deaths of all magical girls he and Cranberry killed in their death game experiments. Despite being gone for good, Fav's influences for death battles between magical girls would continue cursing the rest of the Magical Girl Raising Project series, although Snow White and Ripple make an oath to hunt down any more rogue magical girls to ensure another death game between the magical girls never takes place again. Appearance Fav appears as a small fish-like creature with a black and white coloring on each side of his body. His tail is arranged of four black and white fins. His left eye is dark pink, and his right eye is black. Personality At first, Fav appears as a friendly fellow who wants to help the girls in surviving the game. But behind his facade of a joyful persona, he is a sadistic A.I. who finds enjoyment in the suffering of others. His advice is nothing but lies to speed up the magical girls' deaths to satisfy his amusement in violence. He even resorts to sending fake reports to his creators to keep the death game a secret. Quotes }} Trivia *Fav's appearance with a black and white body marks a striking resemblance to Monokuma from Danganronpa. Category:Contradictory Category:Arena Masters Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Genderless Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Deceased Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Murderer Category:Arrogant Category:Sadists Category:Obsessed Category:Oppressors Category:Liars Category:Deal Makers Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Posthumous Category:Vengeful Category:Forgers Category:Cowards Category:Criminals Category:Drug Dealers Category:Conspirators Category:Mastermind Category:Non-Action Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Psychopath Category:Abusers Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Vandals Category:Collector of Souls Category:Extortionists Category:Master Manipulator Category:Chaotic Evil